Centro de Rehabilitación Renfrew
by Lilly Velian
Summary: El centro Renfrew en Florida es una instalación residencial para el tratamiento de mujeres con desordenes alimenticios… sólo mujeres, cupo ilimitado
1. Las antiguas y la nueva

**Bien, bien, bien… siempre quise hacer esto, una historia interactiva de gente con algún ED (eating disorder) aun que estoy segura de que muchas de ustedes no lo tienen pero es lindo ver como fluye la imaginación… ¡Logré que Joseph aceptara aparecer en mi historia con su verdadero nombre! Ahora se los digo mientras él me mira de forma extraña jaja se llama Franco, ¿Cierto que es un nombre bonito? A él también le gusta su nombre pero su hermana le insistió tanto que usara el apodo de "Joseph" que él terminó aceptando jeje y por supuesto, ella no se llama Soren pero no quiere que les diga la verdad, no importa, en fin, aquí vamos.**

_Martes, 5:30 a.m._

-Gwen- dijo la voz suave y calmada de una de las enfermeras- Arriba- se oía como una persona se colocaba de pie para luego ver como una pálida chica salía de la habitación envuelta en una manta. La enfermare siguió a la habitación continua- Bridgette, ya es hora- y así siguió en cada habitación hasta que todas las chicas del lugar estaban sentadas en el pasillo, esperando a que fuera su turno.

-Izzy, puedes pasar- se escuchó como decía una voz cortante al otro lado de una puerta. La pelirroja entró a la sala y se quitó la chaqueta con la que se estaba cubriendo para evitar el frío que la invadía, al otro lado estaba una alta y delgada chica de cabello negro- Primero los signos vitales- La pelirroja se sentó sobre una camilla y la enfermera le midió los signos vitales, luego el pulso, y ahora lo que más le afectaba, el peso…- 40 kilos 400 gramos-

-¿Llegué a 40? Ay no… ¿Cuánto pesé la vez pasada señorita Heather?- le pelinegra se dio vuelta para ver en una planilla y de paso anotar el nuevo peso.

-39 kilos 100 gramos-

-¡¿Subí más de un kilo?-

-Tranquilízate, estás aquí para esto- la chica se volvió a envolver en la manta y salió muy enfadada, fue hasta su habitación y comenzó a vestirse- Courtney, tú sigues-

_Cafetería, 7:02 a.m._

-Detesto esta cosa- dijo una pelinegra con mechones azules en su cabello refiriéndose a un suplemente alimenticio líquido- ¿Sabían que esta porquería engorda más que la comida?- puso cara de asco y tomó un sorbo.

-Tranquila… estamos aquí para mejorar- le contestó una rubia con amabilidad.

-Pero Brid, sabes perfectamente que yo no estoy aquí por gusto.

-Pero ya que estás- empezó una chica de cabello castaño y piel morena- Al menos pon un poco de tu parte-

-¡Es que detesto ponerme gorda!- se puso de pié con enojo y se caminó hasta la salida pero un enfermero de cabello rubio e inexpresivos ojos verdes la detuvo sujetándola por los brazos.

-Gwen no puedo permitir que te vayas sin tomar el suplemento-

-¡Déjame ir!- dijo mientras se retorcía, las otras dos chicas con quien ella estaba hablando se pusieron de pié y caminaron hasta donde estaba ella sujetándola por los hombros.

-Por favor cálmate-

-¡No Courtney! ¡Tú no lo entiendes!- se dejó caer hasta el piso y se puso a llorar, las dos chicas la hicieron pararse con lentitud y la condujeron hasta la mesa donde ella, en lugar de seguir protestando, tomó con tranquilidad el resto del suplemento- Sabe horrible- dijo dándole el último sorbo, las otras chicas le aplaudieron para alentarla un poco, después de todo, había sido un gran esfuerzo.

_Oficina de reunión, 8:24 a.m._

-En verdad creo que eres muy duro con estas chicas- dijo la rubia que había levantado a las chicas en la mañana a el enfermero que había detenido a Gwen.

-No es cierto-

-¿Qué no es cierto? Siempre las miras con esa mirada distante, les hablas con tal frialdad-

-Sabes que soy así desde niño-

-Sí…-

-Al menos soy mejor que Heather- él sonrió y ella soltó una carcajada

-Es increíble que en 20 años de vida sólo sonrías estando conmigo-

-Eres mi hermana, me hace feliz verte feliz-

-Sé que algún día encontrarás a alguien más que te haga reír-

-No lo creo- ella le enseñó la lengua y él sólo sonrió de medio lado.

_Salón comunitario, 11:32 a.m._

-Chicas, les tengo una noticia- comenzó la enfermera rubia- ¿Sabían que este centro se ha hecho muy famoso?-

-¿Qué tanto?- preguntaron Katie y Sadie al mismo tiempo.

-Lo suficiente como para que un gran grupo de chicas entren hoy.

-¿Un gran grupo de chicas? Nunca habían llegado en masa-

-Tienes razón Courtney, pero ahora pasará… y quiero pedirle a todas que las reciban de una forma cálida y amable- dijo mientras las miraba una por una, todas asintieron, algunas sin muchas ganas, pero al fin y al y cabo todas.

Hicieron que todas caminaran hasta la gran entrada del centro, donde se podía ver como un enorme bus había aparcado al frente, Heather estaba parada en la entrada viéndolas a todas con cara de pocos amigos pero manteniendo la compostura y esperando a que llegaran las chicas nuevas para decirles las reglas, por otro lado Franco, el enfermero rubio se encaminaba a la puerta del bus para guiar a las nuevas pacientes al interior del lugar… se quedó sorprendido al ver a la primera, esa chica era linda y parecía… especial… sacudió la cabeza con fuerza tratando de apartar esos tontos pensamientos de su cabeza y la guió hasta el interior del edificio, ella sonrió muy débilmente.

Era un chica de un poco más de un metro sesenta, tenía el cabello negro y corto pero extremadamente desordenado, como si no se lo hubiera peinado en años, sus ojos azul oscuro parecían no tener brillo, se veían muy cansados, su piel era tan pálida que parecía un fantasma y tenía unas ojeras tan marcadas que parecían irreales y su cuerpo… era mucho más delgada que el resto de las chicas que estaban allí, se notaba como la enfermedad estaba mucho más desarrollada en ella, muchas de las chicas sintieron celos, y otras se preguntaron cuanto pesaba. Estaba vistiendo unos jeans que le quedaban tan sueltos que si no fuera por el cinturón ya se le habrían caído, una remera negra de tirantes y una chaqueta negra que se notaba que era unas cuatro tallas más grandes.

-Yo…- habló con un hilo de voz mientras se sentía muy desprotegida- Me llamo Lilith…-

-Bienvenida- le dijo la enfermera rubia- Yo soy Soren, enfermera, ellos son Franco y Heather y ya irás conociendo a las demás chicas, espero que tu estancia se amena aquí-

-No lo creo- susurró, ella no estaba allí por gusto, y no pensaba en subir de peso, no quería hacerlo. Se apartó un poco para dar paso a la siguiente chica que había bajado…

**Ya, primer capítulo, por supuesto que yo iba a aparecer jajaja**

**Ahora les doy la oportunidad de que ustedes entren, les recuerdo que el centro de rehabilitación Renfrew es sólo para mujeres… y el cupo es ilimitado.**

**Nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Fecha de nacimiento:**

**Descripsión física:**

**Peso con el que partieron con el ED:**

**Peso actual:**

**Peso que buscan:**

**¿Cuál es tu trastorno alimenticio?:**

**Atuendo diario:**

**Pijama:**

**Personas con las que te quieres relacionar:**

**¿Estás aquí por gusto o te obligaron?:**

**¿Por qué partiste con el trastorno?:**

**¿Quieres sanarte?:**

**¿Qué te gusta?:**

**¿Qué no te gusta?:**

**¿Qué harías en tu tiempo libre?:**

**¿Qué objetos traerías a parte de ropa?:**

**No se permiten objetos filosos, algún tipo de comida, laxantes, diuréticos, cintas de medir, condimentos, cigarrillos y supongan el resto, ¿Cómo te comportarías cuando te quiten algunos de estos objetos?:**

**¿Traerías algún objeto de contrabando? ¿Cuál?:**

**¿Cómo te comportarías a la hora de las comidas?**

**Y bien, eso es todo por ahora… cuando tenga unas 4 o 5 chicas lanzaré el segundo capítulo :)**


	2. Las nuevas

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

><p>Una chica entró por la puerta, era alta y delgada, de cabello castaño obscuro muy largo y un poco ondulado que era enmarcado por unos Ray-Ban morados, vestía un bonito short de mezclilla y una camiseta morada con zapatos a juego, se notaba que le gustaba ese color. Estaba escuchando música en su IPod y en cuanto cruzó la puerta se quitó los audífonos para poder hablar.<p>

-Me llamo Miroslava, y… no quiero estar aquí- dijo un tanto molesta.

-Créeme que no eres la única- les respondió Gwen lo cual provocó una sonrisa por parte de la nueva chica. Esta se apartó para posicionarse junta a Lilith quien le sonreía con ganas, le encantaba conocer gente nueva, y dio paso a la siguiente chica que bajó.

Ella era de piel algo bronceada, ojos cafés algo verdosos y su largo cabello negro lo llevaba suelto lo cual dejaba que se apreciaran sus rizos, llevaba un vestido amarillo corto sin tirantes con un cinturón ancho color negro y botas de tacón alto negras lo cual le daba la estatura de una modelo. Sonrió con fuerza y agitando su mano en señal de saludo se presentó.

-Hola a todos, yo soy Vanessa, espero que me den su apoyo y hagan llevadera mi estancia aquí- muchas de las chicas asintieron y ella sonrió en respuesta, caminó hasta donde estaban las nuevas y le dio paso a la siguiente.

Esta chica tenía el cabello hasta media espalda con mechones tapándole medio ojo derecho, tenía unos ojos tan oscuros que casi no se notaban las pupilas, y una piel bastante blanca. Vestía un polar oscuro, un buzo verde camuflado, uno jeans negros y converse oscuras. Ella estaba un tanto molesta por estar ahí, se notaba a simple vista.

-Soy Rocío y… detesto este lugar-

-Quizás una inadaptada de el mundo congelado no esté hecha para esto- dijo como acidéz una de las enfermeras, eso hizo que la recién llegada la mirara con mucho odio, estuvo a punto de acercarse pero una voz la detuvo.

-¡Heather!- dijo Soren- No tengo idea cómo es posible que seas una de las enfermeras cuando no haces más que insultar a las pacientes…- la nueva le enseñó la lengua a la pelinegra quien sólo frunció el seño, se apartó lentamente para darle paso a la siguiente.

Delgada, como todas, pero ella era un poco más delgada que algunas, si la colocabas junto a alguien como Courtney se notaba la diferencia, su piel era pálida como la de casi todas, ojos ámbares y cabella castaño tirando a rubio, y era bastante alta, definitivamente podría hacerse pasar por una modelo. Llevaba una minifalda ámbar y una blusa de mangas cortas que no le cubría ni el ombligo y unas sandalias de plataforma dándole más parecido con una modelo.

-Hola chicas, soy Laura, espero que nos llevemos bien- un par de chicas le sonrieron y ella les devolvió la sonrisa.

Entonces entró otra chica sin esperar a que la llamaran, ella tenía una melena lisa rubia corta con flequillo recto y enmarcado por un gorrito de lana blanco, y en sus ojos verde botella se podía ver. Llevaba una camiseta larga rosa con rayas grises, debajo unos leggins grises y unos tenis rosas… pero la atención de todos se desviaba hasta una cajita que ella traía en sus manos.

-Si no es mucha intromisión- habló Bridgette- ¿Qué traes en la cajita?-

-Es mi hámster, Coco- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Puede verlo? ¡Me encantan los animales!- dijo la rubia acercándose mientras la nueva abría la caja- Ah, por cierto, me llamo Dani- sonrió y se apartó junto con Bridgette para hablar. Entonces entró otra muchacha.

Era rubia de tez similar a la de una de las enfermeras, sus ojos eran grises, quizás usaba lentes de contacto, tenía el cabello largo y lacio con un flequillo de lado, no era muy alta pero sus botas cortas oscuras la hacían ver más alta, usaba un jeans unas dos tallas más grande, una blusa sin mangas blanca con escote en V rosa pálido y una campera grande con capucha que llevaba cerrada, y también traía un bonito lazo lila en su cabello. Evitó acercarse a los enfermeros para dirigirse al grupo de chicas.

-Hey, hola, me llamo Stephanie y… espero que nos llevemos bien- se volteó y caminó para estar junto a las nuevas.

-Chicas, me alegra que ya estén todas, ahora vamos a asignarles sus habitaciones. Vamos de una en una, pasarán por el proceso de ingreso habitual, tranquilas, no pasará nada, Franco y Heather se quedarán aquí para cuidarlas, y de una en una vendrán conmigo hasta sus habitaciones- sonrió- primero… mm… Dani, ven con tu equipaje, compartirás habitación con Bridgette-

Ambas caminaron hasta una habitación mientras Soren la sonreía.

-Claro que puedes tener a tu hámster, pero recuerda que es bajo tú responsabilidad, así que cuídalo mucho-

-Seguro-

-Ahora, entrégame tu bolso, tu cartera y tu chaqueta-

-Veo que trajiste una consola de juego-

-Sí, me gusta mucho-

-No te la voy a quitar pero lamento decirte que aquí no tenemos televisión para conectarla- la nueva lanzó una maldición para luego volver a sonreír- Puedes guardar tu ropa en el closet-

-Gracias-

Y sin decir más Soren volvió a la entrada.

-Ahora, veamos… Miroslava, compartirás habitación con… Rocío. Vengan las dos- ambas siguieron a la rubia quien las llevó a una habitación con olor a recientemente limpiado- Les pido sus bolsos, carteras y chaquetas- y tras decir eso se puso a buscar entre sus cosas- Te tengo que quitar el celular y la computadora Miri, no están permitidos-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Eres una imbécil! ¡¿Cómo puedes quitarme eso? ¡¿Eres estúpida o qué?-

-Tranquilízate por favor, aun que me insultes no lograrás que te deje quedártelas… y también me quedaré con tu cuchillo- eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, la castaña se paró dispuesta a golpear a la enfermera pero Franco entró rápidamente y la detuvo.

-Será mejor que te controles- le dijo para que ella se sentara ofuscada. Entonces la enfermera se puso a revisar el equipaje de Rocío

-Y a ti Rocío, me tengo que llevar tu mayonesa-

-¡No!- dijo la pelinegra mientras se ponía a llorar.

-Tienes que aceptar que- dijo él rubio- por más que llores no te dejarán quedártela. Ella se secó las lágrimas y vio con tristeza como se llevaban su mayonesa- Pueden comenzar a guardar su ropa-

Ambos volvieron a la sal principal y se dispusieron a llamar a la siguiente.

-Stephanie y Vanessa, síganme- una vez llegaron la rubia volvió a pedir los bolsos, carteras y chaquetas- Vanessa me quedaré con tu cinta de medir-

-¡No! ¡No te la vas a llevar!- gritó muy enojada.

-Lo siento pero tiene que ser así… y Stephanie… buen trabajo escondiendo las cosas, pero tus laxantes- dijo mientras tomaba un frasquito de un kit de maquillaje- y tu cinta de medir, me las tengo que llevar.

-Pero esa cinta de medir no es para mí, es para… medir las dimensiones de la habitación, y al tamaño de las ventanas, y siempre quiero saber a qué altura está mi cama del suelo y…-

-Buen intento pero no. Pueden guardar su ropa- tras decir eso volvió a la sala- Y las últimas, Laura y Lilith, síganme- caminaron hasta una habitación que la ventana daba una salida a el jardín- Les pido sus carteras, bolsos y chaquetas- ambas asintieron y se los entregaron- Me impresionan chicas, son de las pocas que no traen nada de contrabando- ambas sonrieron y la enfermera volvió al salón- Bueno chicas, pueden ir a sus habitaciones y conocer a las nuevas, buena suerte, recuerden que a la 13:30 es el almuerzo, no lleguen tarde o los iremos a buscar a la fuerza- y todas se alejaron para poder ver que ocurría con las nuevas… este sería un día difícil, todas lo sabían…

* * *

><p><strong>Este es el capítulo donde todas llegan, ahora viene lo difícil, el almuerzo jeje<strong>

**les tengo un par de preguntas que se me olvidaron**

**¿Cuanto mides?**

**¿Prefieren tomar la clase obligatoria de arte o de música?**

**Hay un salón fumador, donde te entregan cigarrillos para que fumes y hables de todo lo que quieras y de lo que está prohibido en la sesión grupal, ¿Irias al salón fumador?**

**¿Cómo te comportarías en la sesión grupal?**


	3. Peso y almuerzo

-Lamento llegar tarde- dijo una muchacha de mal humor, tenía ojos pardos oscuros, cabello rizado marrón recogido en una cola alta, tez bronceada y contextura algo gruesa, vestía un jeans oscuro, zapatillas negras camiseta larga azul y chaqueta negra.

-Tranquila, tú debes ser Angelinne- le respondió la enfermera rubia que, como ya lo han notado casi todas, era la más agradable de todos los enfermeros, la morena asintió- Te llevaré a tu habitación- ambas caminaron por uno de los muchos pasillos del lugar para llegar a un cuarto con dos camas pero que estaba completamente vacío- Por ahora no tendrás compañeros, pero quizás más adelante alguien llegue- le dio una cálida sonrisa y le pidió su equipaje, bolso y chaqueta para ponerse a revisar todo- Tengo que quitarte las pesas y la laptop- a lo cual la morena puso una cara de molestia, la rubia trató de sonreír pero la verdad es que estaba un tanto asustada por cómo podría reaccionar ella- Y también las vitaminas- la nueva frunció el seño- Tranquila, si te notamos baja en vitaminas se te entregarán las necesarias cada día-

_Sala de chequeo médico, 12:02 a.m._

Las chicas nuevas estaban esperando a que fuera su turno para que les hicieran el chequeo de rutina, donde se les medirían los signos vitales, la presión y el peso, lo cual tenía a unas cuantas un tanto nerviosas.

-Miroslava, puedes pasar- dijo Heather al otro lado de la sala, la aludida entró un tanto nerviosa y se sentó sobre la camilla- Tu pulso es normal pero la presión está un tanto baja, párate sobre la báscula, pero de espaldas-

-Porqué de espaldas-

-Eres nueva, esto es a ciegas- la castaña la lanzó una mirada de ofuscación pero al final accedió. _28 kilos 700 gramos_- Ya puedes bajarte- dijo mientras anotaba en una planilla los resultados. Miros salió del lugar un tanto molesta por no tener derecho a saber su peso- Vanessa, tu turno- la pelinegra entró, y cabe mencionar que también se molestó un poco al no poder saber su peso, casi se pone a gritar pero se logró contener y puso una cara de indiferencia, para ella sería todo un misterio que pesaba _45 kilos 100 gramos_- Rocío, te toca-

-¿Cómo está mi peso?- preguntó tras haberse subido a la báscula.

-No puedo decírtelo- dijo con sequedad lo cual provocó que la nueva comenzara a hacer pucheros y por poco se largara a llorar- No sirve de nada que llores, ahora vete…- _25 kilos 900 gramos Es una loca_- Laura, entra- _36 kilos 500 gramos_.

-¿De verdad no me puede decir cuánto peso?-

-De verdad, ahora sal… Dani, adentro- _39 kilos 100 gramos_- Ya puedes irte-

-¿Cómo estuvo mi pulso?-

-Bien-

-¿Y mi presión?-

-Bien-

-¿Y mi peso?-

-No puedo decírtelo, no trates de hacerte la lista- ella salió lo más rápido posible antes de ponerse a insultarla- Stephanie- _53 kilos 100 gramos._

-¿En verdad no puede decirme mi peso?-

-Ajá-

-Pero necesito saberlo porque… mm… mi mamá me lo va a preguntar y tengo que decirle, en verdad-

-Buen intento pero no. ¡Angelinne! Tu turno- _66 kilos 900 gramos._

-Por favor dígame cuanto pese, ¡Necesito saberlo!-

-No. Pero te diré algo, eres la más normal de aquí- la nueva lanzó un gruñido de enojo y salió sin decir más- Lilith, te toca-

-No me quiero pesar-

-Da igual, de todos modos tú no lo sabrás-

-Pero no quiero que usted lo sepa-

-Tengo que saberlo, no te hagas la testaruda y sube- le dijo con enojo. La pelinegra lanzó un suspiro y estuvo a punto de subir, pero Heather la detuvo- Tienes que quitarte la chaqueta y los zapatos-

-No-

-¿Cómo que no?- frunció el seño.

-Sino, no me pesaré-

-Bien- y la nueva pudo oír como la enfermera murmuraba un _Víbora descarada… 29 kilos 200 gramos_- Ya puedes bajarte- y sin más que decir la pelinegra se retiró.

Las chicas se dedicaron a hablar un rato, conocerse entre ellas, después de todo, todas estaban allí por una razón, pero sus temores comenzaron al momento que llegó un enfermero que dijo las palabras que todas temían: Es hora de almorzar.

Él guió a todas hasta la cafetería donde había que pasar por una barra e ir eligiendo la comida que querían, como en una escuela, y como era de esperarse, todas eligieron lo menos calórico, que en ese día consistía en una hamburguesa de soya y verduras cocidas, sin mencionar que había que coger una porción de arroz o de puré… y claro, un lácteo, podía ser queso o yogurt, y todas sabían que el queso era peor, así que optaron por el yogurt. Estuvieron a punto de sentarse pero el enfermero las detuvo.

-Hay un par de reglas que deben saber antes de que coman- todas lo miraron con duda y el prosiguió- Sólo pueden beber dos líquidos por comida, pueden ser agua, leche o jugo, pero sólo 2- algunas se molestaron un poco- Lo segundo, sólo tienen derecho a tener una servilleta, si quieren una nueva hay que entregar la antigua, para asegurarnos de que no escondan la comida, por lo mismo, no pueden entrar con chaquetas, mantas o bolsos- entonces pasó la enfermera rubia recibiendo las chaquetas de todas las chicas- Tampoco se les permite ir al baño mientras están comiendo, hay horarios para ir, a las 8:30 a.m. a las 12:50 p.m. y a las 6:50 p.m. aun que claro, eso solo para las nuevas- muchas se molestaron por eso, sentían ganas de ir golpearlo- Cuando ingresas a esta institución partes con el nivel 1, si se van portando bien podrán subir de nivel, con lo cual ganan diferentes privilegios, y si bajan de nivel, se ganan diferentes limitaciones… ¡Ah! Y claro, tienen que quedarse sentadas toda la comida… hasta acabarla. Pueden comenzar a comer-

Eso definitivamente molestó a las chicas, con que tenían que comerlo todo ¡Pero si era un montón! Y con todas esas reglas era imposible esconder la comida, tampoco tenían oportunidad de vomitar, entonces… ¿Qué podrían hacer? Se repartieron entre dos mesas, las nuevas estaban sentadas con sus compañeras de cuarto, ya eran a quienes más conocían, y las antiguas se repartieron entre ambas para poder apoyarlas… en la mesa uno se podía apreciar cómo estaban sentadas Dani, Bridgette, Miroslava, Rocío, Katie, Sadie e Izzy.

Se podía ver como Rocío jugaba con la comida de su plato moviéndola con el tenedor y ocasionalmente se llevaba un bocado a la boca con un minúsculo pedazo de verdura, tenía la cabeza agachada y se notaba que no quería estar allí. Se podía observar cómo es que Dani hacía lo mismo, y de vez en cuando dejaba caer su cabeza como si tuviera mucho sueño.

-Vamos chicas- dijo Bridgette- Sé que ustedes pueden- le dio un bocado a su hamburguesa y sonrió.

Entonces todas se voltearon a ver a Miroslava. Estaba llorando mientras se llevaba un poco de arroz a la boca.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Sadie.

-No quiero comer… tengo un trabajo que terminar que me dieron en la escuela para hacer mientras estaba aquí… me tengo que ir, en verdad-

-Izzy sabe que estás mintiendo- dijo la pelirroja- No es tan difícil-

-¡Sí lo es!- tomó el vaso que tenía con agua y lo arrojó al suelo haciendo que se rompiera en varios pedazos, lo cual provocó que todos se voltearan a verla- ¿Qué me ven? Ocúpense de sus vidas y déjenme en paz- Soren se acercó a la mesa y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Miri.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien-

-No es cierto, nada lo estará-

-Me quedaré aquí para ayudarte… para que puedas comer con calma, tómate tu tiempo- eso le dio un poco de confianza y con lentitud, se comió otro bocado, esta vez, sonriendo.

Por otro lado, en segunda mesa estaban Stephanie, Vanessa, Laura, Lilith, Courtney, Angelinne y Gwen.

-No está tan mala la comida- dijo Courtney- No tienes que poner esa cara de asco- se dirigía a Vanessa.

-Sé que debo comer… pero es que es tan difícil- comió un poco de su hamburguesa- La comida me da un poco de asco-

-Es porque llevas mucho tiempo sin comer, ya verás cómo te acostumbras- le sonrió y comió un poco de arroz.

-Está muy salada- Stephanie estaba a punto de esconder la comida en su servilleta pero pudo notar como el enfermero la estaba mirando ¿Qué no tenía que fijarse en otra? ¿Tenía que verla justo a ella?

-Yo también daba esas excusas- comentó Gwen.

-¿Y te funcionaron?-

-Para nada… y no trates de esconder la comida porque luego el personal revisará tu bandeja- le dio otro bocado a su hamburguesa y le sonrió de medio lado.

-Oye Lila…- Dijo Stephanie mientras comía su primera cucharada de arroz.

-¿Lila?-

-Sí tú, la de ojos azules-

-Ah claro, me llamo Lilith… pero Lila me gusta mucho, podrías llamarme así- sonrió con ganas- ¿Qué me ibas a preguntar?-

-Creo que eres la única de la mesa que no ha probado su comida-

-Y ten por seguro que no lo haré- sonrió y tomó un sorbo de agua.

-Vamos chicas- Angelinne sonreía con muchas ganas- Hay que pensar positivo-

-Tiene razón Lila- Laura comió un par de verduras con un poco de asco, pero menos que el de las otras chicas- No es tan difícil, sé que pueden… se que podemos-

Ya todas habían terminado y se fueron a pasear por el lugar para conocerlo mejor… todas menos una.

-Ya llevas tres horas aquí y no has probado ni un bocado- dijo el enfermero mientras se paraba junto a la chica.

-No tengo hambre- murmuró sin mirarlo

-Mientes-

-No lo hago…- ella se puso de pie dispuesta a irse pero él la detuvo sujetándola de un brazo.

-Tienes que comer algo-

-No lo haré- y tras decir eso se fue en dirección a la sala comunitaria, era momento de empezar la primera sesión.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, sigue la primera sesión comunitaria, les pregunto<strong>

**¿Hay algo de lo que quieran hablar en particular?**


End file.
